Coldgate's
Coldgate's is a 2016 comedy horror film directed by Steven Universe's ''Rebecca Sugar. It aired on HBO on June 27 2016 to positive reviews, with many comparing it to "Supernatural meets Five Nights At Freddys meets Scooby-Doo", and won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Television Movie in 2017. A sequel, titled ''Bleeco's: Coldgate's II, aired on HBO on May 26 2018. Another sequel, titled Coldgate's III: The Final Chapter, will air on HBO sometime in 2019. PLOT A group of supernatural investigators known as The Magnificent 7 (Mitch Young, Zach Callison, Xavier Woods, Sean Giambrone, Matthew Moy, Troy Gentile, and Justin Fruhling) investigate the haunted kids restaurant Coldgate's at a rarely visited Mall. Little do they know the dangerous and deadly supernatural occurrances in the restaurant wait for them, and its up to the 7 explorers to put an end to the so-called Coldgate's Curse. CAST *Mitch Young as Danny, the leader of The Magnificent 7 who leads the investigation on Coldgate's. *Zach Callison as Lewis, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Xavier Woods as Ziggy, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Sean Giambrone as Ryan, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Matthew Moy as James, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Troy Gentile as Leo, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Justin Fruhling as Michael, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Grace Rolek as Sarah, a Coldgate's employee and Lewis's love interest. *Kit Harington as The Preacher, a mysterious priest who knows everything about dark secrets and curses of certain places. *Estelle as She, a fortuneteller who helps The Magnificent 7. *Kurt Angle as Jack Cross, the CEO of Coldgate's who currently owns the store that The Magnificent 7 visit. *Linda Cardellini as Mary Fisher, a police detective investigating the Coldgate's Curse. *Matthew Broderick as Henry Dickinson, the founder of Coldgate's. *Brad Jones as Bitty-Boy / Paulie, a Coldgate's clown mascot who hates his job and helps The Magnificent 7. *Doug Walker as Snake, a Coldgate's customer who keeps a suspicious eye on The Magnificent 7. *Matt Bloom as Coldgate, the official mascot of the restaurant. *Shelby Rabara as Claire, the owner of a retail store next to Coldgate's. *Jennifer Paz as Zubor, a Coldgate's employee. *Michaela Dietz as Yinto, a mascot at Coldgate's. *Kate Micucci as Jillian Matthews, a veteran Coldgate's customer and singer. *Crispin Freeman as Destino / Charlie, a Coldgate's clown mascot and Paulie's friend who hates his job as well and helps The Magnificent 7. *Andre Meadows as Ryclock, an electronics store employee who helps The Magnificent 7. *Kofi Kingston as Bixby, an electronics store employee and one of Ryclock's friends. *Big E Langston as Smalls, an electronics store employee and one of Ryclock's friends. *Brian Posehn as Drunky, a drunk Coldgate's mascot. *Rob Walker as Bunky, a drunk Coldgate's mascot. *Bryan Cranston as Judge Hawkins *April Winchell as Danny's Mother *Diamanda Hagan as Herself *Rebecca Sugar as Just Fired Coldgate's Employee *Deedee Magno-Hall as Mother protesting against Coldgate's *Lewis Lovhaug as Father protesting against Coldgate's *Charlyne Yi as Woman protesting against Coldgate's *Dolph Ziggler as Man protesting against Coldgate's *Tamara Chambers and Malcolm Ray as Couple protesting against Coldgate's *Kristen Schaal as Mall Security Guard *Mara Wilson as Flight Attendant *Dee Bradley Baker as Police Officer #1 *Rob Paulsen as Police Officer #2 *Jim Cummings as Police Officer #3 *Tom Scharpling as Radio Host